NORMANDY (One-Shot Collection)
by Sutori-Artifex
Summary: This is just a collection of drabbles and One-Shots for my story, Mass Effect: Creed!
1. Chapter 1

**KEY:  
[C]: **Canon One-Shot.  
**[NC]:** Non-Canonical One-Shot.  
**[R]:** Requested One-Shot. Precedes name of requester and the label for Canon or Non Canon.  
**[S]:** Potential *S*poiler.

**[C]**** "Nuketown 2185"**

**2185**. The Normandy SR-2 glides through the vast reaches of space…

"Hard on my left flank!" cried a voice as gunfire was heard.

"I need backup over here!" shouted another.

"Throwing a grenade!" somebody roared. A loud "boom" was indeed heard soon after.

"Spetsnaz troopers coming in from the right. Defend the Flag!" said another voice. Wait… Spetsnaz?

Tali'Zorah walked into the Port Observation deck, where she found John Shepard and Jacob Taylor sitting on one of the couches, facing a large holo-screen. They were holding strange devices in their hands, which seemed to manipulate things on the Holoscreen. Clearly a video game, but nothing like more modern Omni-Tool games such as Grim Terminus Alliance.

"What are you doing?" she inquired, leaning on the wall as she watched John play the game.

John took his headset off and glanced over to Tali for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the screen. "Playing this old Human game, i'_Call of Duty: Black Ops 2_'/i!" he said as he pulled a trigger on his controller. On-screen, a very primitive looking weapon fired several rounds into the head of what Tali figured was an enemy.

"Hey, John? Get your head in the game, the round is about to end and this is some pretty close crap!" a voice called from John's headphones. It sounded like Garrus!

John's character broke into a sprint, trying to run to find the Control Point C before the enemy captures it.

The map was Nuketown. The Players were all Black Ops, fighting high-difficulty bots on the Spetsnaz team. Only 30 seconds left and it was tied. A bot had taken a flag and was about to break the tie, making a mad-dash to its team's flagpost. The bot was pretty smart, because it evaded the onslaught from the players or killed them with the help of its team.

Jacob cursed loudly as he died in-game. 10 seconds left and the flag carrier was about to win it for Spetsnaz.

Suddenly, Joker was heard shouting in a foolhardy manner as gunshots were heard at the last second. The message displayed on the screen that the Black Ops team had i_won_/i! One flag captured on each side, but Black Ops had a higher score! Victorious roaring was heard from Joker.

The final killcam was displayed, luckily. Joker's character in-game had actually leapt out of a window, dolphin-diving into the air before aiming down and firing a grenade from his Assault Rifle attachment , killing the bot merely inches from Spetsnaz's flag. Joker dropped down and reclaimed the Black Ops flag, preventing the tiebreaker. The game then counted the finishing scores and ruled in favor of Black Ops!

"I figured the Gamer-King of the Normandy would have come to OUR rescue this time…" Alexander Clarke chuckled into his headset.

"Hail to the King, baby!" the Pilot merely replied.

"This goin' on the Extranet?" Garrus inquired.

From where he was, in the Normandy's bridge, Joker merely grinned and said, "Oh hell yes."

**[C]** **"Shepard. Wrex. Shepard. Wrex…"**

**2185, Tuchanka**

"We could use the extra help aboard the Normandy. The Collectors pose a threat not only to the Human Race, but possibly the Galaxy! Truly a challenge worthy of a Krogan like yourself?" Alexander Clarke explained as he spoke to none other than the great Urdnot Wrex. The rest of the team was already en route to the Normandy, but Alexander had left the group for a last-minute conversation.

"Hehe… I already told Shepard this, but I can't leave. I must remain here. Somebody has to keep these boneheads in line," Wrex replied with a haughty chuckle.

Alexander sighed, yet remained persistent. He paused a moment before speaking. "Wrex, we can work something out. We need you! You're the only Krogan Battlemaster that the Shepards know that didn't want their heads on spikes, on top of the fact that you've got 1000 years of experience, and we have a pubescent Krogan in i_your_/i clan on board in need of a non-human teacher. If the Collectors are as powerful at full strength as I believe them to be, one Krogan, no matter how genetically 'perfected' he is, isn't going to cut it," the young Assassin rambled. Wrex slapped a hand to his face and mumbled something under his breath.

"As much as I want to help, and believe me it is an extremely tempting offer, I must resist. Tuchanka needs me here, not out there wherever fighting a threat that is selectively attacking Humans!" Wrex shouted irritably. "Unless you can pull another Krogan suited for the job of maintaining the peace out of thin air, my hands are tied!"

"Then let me untie them for you, Wrex," Alexander jibed with a victorious smirk across his face.

"Hrm?" Wrex murmured, raising a scaly brow. The human was piquing his curiosity, so he might as well hear this one out.

"I don't believe we've formally met. I'm Alexander Clarke. Jane Shepard told you that much. However, even though I shouldn't be telling you this, I'm going to. I am part of an age-old organization known as the Assassin Brotherhood."

Wrex shook his head and tapped a finger against his head-plate. "And your little labor union has to do with…?"

Alex rolled his eyes before continuing. "The Assassins are dedicated to the preservation of Free Will. For millenia we've warred against rival organization, the Order of the Knights Templar, who believe in order through control. Both of us have been working behind the scenes of history, influencing entire empires and their leaders. Point is, the Assassins have experience in leading nations, no matter what their culture was. In fact, there are quite a few Krogan Assassins. I can shoot one an email and summon them here to watch the clans in your stead. We can set up communications between here, the Normandy, and the Bureau, back on the Citadel!" Alexander said, stringing his words together quickly as to breeze by his long-winded response in a shorter time. Wrex simply looked around to see if anyone else heard the man.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm going to say yes to your offer, for now at least," Wrex responded before giving a low growl and moving his head closer to Alexander's. "But your once your little babysitters step foot on Tuchanka, all authority your Brotherhood once had over them is long gone. They'll answer to me and me only. I cannot run the risk of the clans becoming rowdy at the thought of my absence."

Alexander kept a straight face, staring Wrex in his scarlet eyes. With a stoic grunt, he replied. "It shall be so. The Assassins posted here will serve as your eyes and ears, not your substitutes!"

**Normandy, SR2**

"Alright, we dealt with Maelon, and Grunt's Rite. Before we leave Tuchanka is there anything we still need?" Jane Shepard called aloud from the Crew Deck as the crew looked up at her from their tables.

John Shepard arrived on the scene with a few datapads courtesy of Miranda. "Nothing on Tuchanka, Sis. However I would like to point out that Alexander needs some things on the Citadel while we're in Council Space!" he announced, handing a pad to Jane.

"Speaking of… where is Sensei?" Kasumi Goto mused aloud, earning an agreeing nod from multiple squadmembers.

"Last I heard he was…" John and Jane said in unison, before hearing the hiss of an opening door. Alexander Clarke stepped out of the elevator and walked around to the Mess Hall. A few moments later, a slight chuckling was heard as another walked out from the elevator for the team to see. His scarlet eyes and blood-red headplate were unmistakable. John and Jane immediately dropped the datapads onto the ground in shock.

Wrex gave a sly smirk and a little bob of the head before speaking.

"Shepard."

Jane smiled wide and spread her arms out, "WREX!" she cried as she ran in for a hug, which Wrex graciously accepted.

John began laughing as he approached the Krogan Battlemaster. "Shepard," Wrex repeated for the male twin.

"Wrex! Haha! I didn't think you were comin' aboard!" John said, slugging Wrex on the shoulder.

"Neither did I. Your friend here convinced me to 'take a leap of faith'…" Wrex replied, nodding knowingly in unison with Alexander.

**[C]**** "Hope for a Pilgrim"**

**2185, Citadel**

"-Hhkkt-, this Clanless is a thief, -Hhkkt- and I want her arrested!" cried the voice of an angry volus in a black exosuit.

"Wha-? I was just WALKING BY!" a young Quarian woman in white and tan replied. In doing so, she garnered the attention of John Shepard and his friends, who had been walking by, doing a little shopping. Alexander was in the Saronis Applications outlet while Jane and Garrus went souvenir shopping elsewhere. John, Kairee, Lora, and Tali had overheard and went to investigate.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to take a statement here," a human C-Sec officer said as the quartet approached.

"-Hhkkt-, There's nothing to talk about! -Hhkkt- she stole my Credit Chit. -Hhkkt- Arrest her!" the Volus replied angrily.

"I DID NOT! Just because I'm a Quarian-!" said Quarian tried to say, before being cut off.

"I need you to stop, and take a deep breath!" the Officer said to the Volus. Kairee put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Lora herself managed a slight chortle in response. It was only funny because it was based on truth.

"You're mocking, -Hhkkt-, me, -Hhkkt- Earth-Clan! -Hhkkt- Just because the Vol-Clan need-!"

"It was a poor choice of words, sir. I apologize!" The human officer said, in an attempt at damage-control.

John spoke up. "You say you're falsely accused?"

The young Quarian, Lia'Vael, replied nervously. "I was walking to the used ship dealer when he barged into me outside of the Sirta Foundation. He didn't stop or say he was sorry," she says, her voice becoming more and more frustrated. "A minute later, he runs up with C-Sec and ACCUSES ME, OF STEALING HIS -DAMN CHIT-!" she roars, irate.

"You ran into each other outside the Sirta Foundation. Is it possible the chit fell out of his pocket there?" John questioned, gesturing to the nearby Sirta Foundation store.

"Sure, I guess. All I know is that I didn't take it!"

"Do you spend a lot of time at the used ship dealer?" asked John.

"Yeah, they've got a lot of nice models…" Lia replied, rubbing her hands together timidly, "I'd like to buy one and take it back to the Fleet, but…"

Tali frowned sadly from behind her own mask. "Your Pilgrimage isn't going so well, is it?" she asked.

Lia shook her head. "No. I-, I came here thinking there'd be a lot of work. EVA stuff. Salvage. Fixing all the damage the Geth Attack caused…" she said. "Everywhere I went to apply, signs said 'Not Hiring Quarians', and the other people would give me mean looks."

Tali shuffled in place uncomfortably. Kairee's face fell in sympathetic sorrow as she reached out and patted Lia's shoulder.

Lora gave the other Volus a disgusted look before staring back up to Lia. "If it is, -Hhkkt-, of any consolation, -Hhkkt-, not all people, -Hhkkt-, dislike your people. -Hhkkt-, that includes me!" she proclaimed. Lia smiled briefly before returning her gaze to John.

"Can you tell who's telling the truth?" John asked the C-Sec officer.

"My Omnitool can tell the Quarian doesn't have a chit on her, but she could have stashed it to recover it later…" he replied, tapping the screen of his Datapad.

"V.S.!" Kairee sneered. The officer gave her a strange look before continuing, not knowing what "V".S. meant.

"You know what Quarians are like. Ha! And she's definitely a vagrant. I'll run her in and see what Bailey wants to do with her!" he said, halfway professional, halfway immaturely racist

Tali rolled her eyes and replied matter-of-factly. "She's NOT a vagrant. She's on Pilgrimage. It's a tradition in which-," she tried to clarify before being rudely cut off.

"Look," the C-Sec Officer said in an irritated tone of voice, "You can take your 'traditions' and cram them. Every time a Quarian shows up here, it's trouble!"

Kairee began laughing, crossing her arms and looking up at the ceiling in a somewhat pleading manner. "OH COME ON! Next thing you're gonna tell me is that the Turian Spirits are nothing but a fairy-tale just because they're Turian!"

The officer narrowed his eyes. "They are, just like God or gods, goddesses, ancestors, and/or whatever kind of space-magic people believe in nowadays…" he scoffed.

"Oh, great. One of i_those_/i types of Atheist," Lia commented under her breath. John gave her a look briefly. He wasn't atheist himself, but he was respectful of people's religion or lack thereof. Internally, he knew that Lia was referring to the sort of Atheist that abused the idea of "No God, No Afterlife," to mean "No Consequences for being an Ass!"

John looked down at the Volus. "You say she stole your Credit Chit?"

The Volus, Kor Tun, inhaled and answered back. "She MUST have! When I left the Sirta Foundation store, she ran right into me!" he said, taking deep breaths throughout the sentence.

"How does running into you mean she stole your CREDIT CHIT?" John inquired, raising a brow and gesturing towards Lia'Vael.

"That's how pickpockets work. -Hhkkt-, They bump into you, -Hhkkt-, and use that as cover for rifling your pockets! -Hhkkt, Hhkkt-, You can't turn your back on these -Hhkkt- clanless Quarians. Thieves! All of them!" Kor Tun replied defiantly.

"Quarians are only forced to steal when people like you won't let them have real jobs!" Tali replied angrily, jabbing a finger in Kor's direction.

"And to think my taxes pay to support you here. Go back to your fleet, Clanless!" Kor Tun gagged. Oh Hell No. He did not just drop the "Taxpayer's Issues" bomb.

"I am clan Zorah, crew of the starship Neema, and you are an idiot!" Tali retorted, hissing with venom in her voice."

"It's not worth getting angry about." John said, trying to be diplomatic.

"My brain agrees with you. My GUT, says I should jack his suit's olfactory filter so that EVERYTHING smells like refuse!" Tali threatened.

"-Hhkkt-, I'll help you with that," Lora Ban replied, tilting her head but keeping her glare on Kor Tun.

"And then we can all take turns kicking his ass," Kairee added, smiling devilishly at the Volus.

"Are you sure you didn't just leave the chit at the Sirta Foundation?" John interrogated further, ignoring the not-very-idle threats from the Assassin women.

Kor Tun facepalmed. "OF COURSE NOT. You think I'd make a mistake like that?! I didn't even BUY anything there. The Chit stayed in my pocket!"

At that moment, Alexander Clarke walked onto the scene, holding something in his hands. "Actually, I do."

Kor Tun turned to see Alexander standing menacingly over him. "And what makes you…" he said before something hit him in the face lightly.

"Because you did. Now take the damn chit and leave this poor girl alone!" Alexander said in a sadistically calm manner. The C-Sec Officer shuddered as he heard this deceptively kind, but still very obviously condescending, hostile voice. "I found it at Saronis Applications. Marab gave it to me to give to you, and I see you throwing a hissy-fit over a racist assumption!"

Kor Tun stared down at the chit, which was laying on the floor at his feet. "Oh… well… umm… the Quarian COULD have stolen it…" he replied.

Lora leered at Kor Tun. "-Hhkkt-, **** you," she swore.

The C-Sec Officer shook his head and tapped his Datapad. "I'll close this event report, but I'll be watching you!" he said to Lia'Vael. "Get a permanent residence or I'll run you in for Vagrancy!"

At this point, John stepped forwards. "Are you two serious?" he chuckled.

"WHAT?" Kor Tun replied in bewilderment.

"You falsely accuse this girl of stealing from you. All you have to say now is that she 'could have' stolen it?" John replied as he knelt to Kor Tun's level and shoved him onto the ground.

"And you, O great officer of the law. You see this young girl get harassed and insulted by this weasel based on her RACE, and you threaten to falsely run her in for vagrancy while discounting the fact that she is not a vagrant, but on her Pilgramage because you think that all Quarians are troublemakers?!" Alexander snidely taunted.

"How bout I run you in for obstruction of Justice!?" the officer replied with a smirk before Alexander grabbed his throat and held his other hidden blade to his cheek in the span of two seconds.

"There is a massive difference between Justice and Regulation, my friend," Alexander spat, figuratively and literally. "Justice is an idea. A Natural force that no man can mangle in his grimy paws. Regulation is a set code of 'Justice'. It can be written by anybody who has an opinion. What I'm obstructing is Regulation. What you're obstructing is true Justice!" he clarifies. The Officer gulps in fear and raises his hands in surrender. Alexander scoffs and throws the racist C-Sec officer onto the ground next to Kor Tun.

"Both of you. Get the hell out of here… Spectre's Orders!" John barked with a grin of victory. Both racists scrambled to get on their feet and retreat.

Lia'Vael fiddled with her hands once more before she spoke to her saviors. "Thank you. I wish I could give you something more than words..." she murmured shyly.

"Can you take care of yourself from here?" asked John, who had the slightest of smiles on his face.

"I guess. I mean, most nights, I eat nutrient paste in a Turian shelter… but I'm surviving," Lia replied. John's smile immediately faded.

"Good luck, Lia'Vael," Tali said reassuringly.

Kairee frowned as best she could. Alexander walked to her side and took her hand in his. "She won't need luck," they both said in unison, knowing what the other was thinking.

"Come again?" Lia'Vael said with a tilt of the head.

Kairee let go of Alexander's hand and approached the young Quarian. "You don't need to spend anymore nights in that shelter. We have a place we'd like you to see. There are people to take care of you, good food, warm beds, and a cause to fight for. I'll take you there now if you'd like. I'll explain on the way what this is about," she said, bowing respectfully in the Assassin's style.

"Wha-?" Lia thought to herself. She wanted to know where this Turian was going with this. She still smiled however, and took Kairee's hand in acceptance. "If I can help others as you have helped me… I most certainly will accept your offer, whatever it is!"

Tali smiled under her mask as the two women walked off to go find the Citadel Assassin's Bureau. "You did a good thing, Alex. May the Brotherhood keep her safe for me."

Alexander only watched Kairee and Lia walk and talk, but he nodded to acknowledge Tali's comment to him. He felt good. Just as he should for the little acts of kindness.

**[C]** ** "Storytelling Part One: Alexander"**

**Normandy SR2, 2185**

A crowd had gathered in the Port Observation deck, as Alexander Clarke stood on top of a table and displayed his hidden blades for the crew. Music was playing, people were drinking… He was explaining in great detail the blades' composition, functionality, and symbolism before Crewman Matthews piped up, cutting him off as he went into the history section of the lecture.

"So, Assassin, just what was your most impressive kill, before you joined us on this mission?"

Alexander paused for a moment and sat down on the table. "Alright, listen up. So it was a fews years back… 2182. I had been sent to Omega. I was to take down a Templar trying to get his hands on Aria T'Loak. Omega wasn't the friendliest towards Assassins, but viewed us as better than the Templars, who wanted the station converted into a sort of headquarters at the time. So they sent me to Afterlife to watch Aria without her noticing. Of course she found out later. Wasn't TOO angry with me, as I HAD killed the would-be murderer…"

**Afterlife, Omega, 2182**

_A younger, less-experienced Alexander Clarke stood at the entry of the Afterlife nightclub on Omega, eager to get inside and begin his mission. Luckily, he got past the bouncers, no trouble at all thanks to bribery and sleight of hand. He walked down the hallway and was stopped by a group of Batarian thugs. "HEY! What are you lookin' at!" their leader called. Alexander popped a hidden blade and held it in the air, next to his head, intimidating the Batarians enough to cause them to back off. Satisfied and rather amused, Alexander sheathed his weapon and entered Afterlife, where the rough and rowdy crowds congregated at the bars. The DJs, out of sight at the moment, had switched the song as the last one came to an end._

_Alexander took his seat in one of the booths in the back corner, near the door, and waited as the music kept him entertained. The song had the people going as a swarm of people gathered to dance to the music with much energy and enthusiasm. Something attracted Alexander's attention. A male Salarian was walking closer and closer to Aria's position, encased in a hardsuit, wielding an SMG. The Beat dropped as Alexander leapt up and searched around. He couldn't go through the crowd: it was far too dense to push through in time to kill the agent. Instead, as the beat of the song dropped intensely, he leapt on top of the table and jumped up to a loose plate in the metal walls and used that to scale upwards. He kicked off of the wall and landed on the centerpiece of the club's upper levels, where Asari pole-dancers showed off. Needless to say he startled one dancer, who slid off the pole and hit her head on the ground. Alexander brushed past her and made his way around the platform. Several guards were already soundlessly killed, with Aria looking down at the crowds, ear-blasting music drowning the silenced SMG's fire. As the Salarian raised his pistol towards Aria, who was sternly watching the wrong target with a blank but intimidating face, Alexander flung himself off of the platform and planted his feet in the Salarian's torso, pinning him down and stabbing him in between the eyes with a victorious shout. THIS was loud enough for Aria to notice, and she turned, pistol drawn immediately towards Alex's head. She took a mental note of the dead Salarian and lowered the gun. "Name. Faction. Now."_

_"Alexander. Doesn't matter. This man was out to kill you."_

_Aria gave a smug grin. "Wasn't necessary, but I must thank you for upholding Omega's #1 Rule. Who sent you?" she asked._

_Alexander stood up and turned to face the Pirate-Queen of Omega. He outstretched his arms and chuckled. "It's not important. We're receiving too many Fruit-Baskets already!" he quipped._

_Aria's grin dropped to an irritated glare. "You think I'm the person to send mercenaries fruit-baskets when there are guns and grenades to be offered?"_

_Alexander shook his head. "No. Not 'Mercenary'. 'Assassin' is the proper term," he corrected._

_Aria lifted a hairless brow in response, "So an Assassin… kills another Assassin… instead of the Galaxy's most-wanted woman alive?" she said, obviously not buying into Alexander's use of the term "assassin"._

_Alexander began his explanation of the Brotherhood, and Aria listened with eager "ears"._

"So, that was my most impressive kill because I was one: never noticed until the deed was done. Two: killed a man in public without causing panic. Three: Aria didn't put a bullet in my head. That's accomplishment enough already. Four: It was because of my intervention that Aria signed a Pact with the Brotherhood to offer support in wiping records, providing cover fire, and getting us into certain places with the 'Pirate-Queen's stamp of approval', and Five: Reason Four propelled me to the rank of Assassin. That evening I was fully inducted into the Brotherhood." Alexander clarified, holding up his left finger and displaying the burn scar on his ring-finger, shaped like an Assassin Insignia.

Several Crewmen burst into laughter, to the chagrin of other Assassin-Friendly squadmembers, namely Thane and Jane Shepard. "He speaks the truth. I remember that day perfectly you know?" Thane Krios announced to the listening audience. Alexander wasn't all that bothered though. People were going to be people. Besides, now that he was on a Suicide Mission, he had plenty of opportunities to show off… eventually. 

**"Enter the Templar"**

[**Location Redacted], 2185**

Nine holographic figures, all of them wearing dark garments tailored to their species, lined a circular table that surrounded a pattern on the floor: A red, glowing cross. Underneath their projections were similar crosses, stylized in different ways according to species.

"With vigilance, Grand-Master Jack Harper, you have the floor. Curiously: What have you to discuss?" said an Elcor.

"Thank you, Grand-Master Xolan," said a familiar voice. He took a puff of his cigarette before continuing. "The Congress of the Nine, I ask you: Have you been made aware of the presence of the Brotherhood aboard the Normandy SR-2?" he said, grinning smugly as a Salarian woman inhaled her alcoholic beverage from the shock of this bombshell, and began coughing wildly.

"Grand-Master Telore?" asked the familiar man with the cigarette, "Get yourself together. The Congress of the Nine doesn't tolerate such rudeness!" he warned with a snigger. He cleared his throat, shook his cigarette and continued. "Cerberus is doing experimentation with the Animus 5.7! We have not recovered sufficient data to track down the location of the Pieces, nor do we know anything new about the Precursors. However, mission-progress is moving along rather well, and Subject Nuovo is getting used to the operation of the Animus. Rest assured, we'll restore the Order's power in no-time at all!" he spoke. His synthetic eyes glowed with blue patterns along the irises. A curious feature for a human. He flipped his hood down and gazed with a spectral glare at the holographic figures of the other Grand-Masters...

The Illusive Man…

"How can you be so sure that he's even related to their little 'Legends' in the first damn place, Harper!" the Turian Grand-Master shouted, pointing a finger.

"I had a hunch. Is that so wrong of me, Arion?" the Illusive Man replied in a false-sweet tone, shrugging innocently. Arion clenched a fist and kept silent. "My point exactly. Grand-Masters Irzia, Rylia, I must ask something of you," the Illusive Man spoke, instantly reverting back to that cold, almost mechanically ritualistic tone of voice he used when speaking to this "Congress of the Nine"…

Irzia, a towering female Krogan, crossed her arms and nodded at the Illusive Man, her black clothing covering her entire body. The meeting had come at a bad time for her, so she was NOT in a good mood. "Make this quick, Grand-Master Harper!"

Rylia, the Asari Grand-Master, looked in Irzia's eyes and tilted her head curiously, "Please explain what's got you in such a rush?" she asked politely.

Irzia picked up the idle conversation and shook her head, putting a hand on her hip and the other hand on her face. "Live sucks when you're a fertile Krogan Female!" she chuckled. Being surrounded by male Krogan Templars didn't help at all.

The Illusive Man simply looked down and puffed his cigarette. "You ladies done?" he inquired, and once the two had silenced, he continued on with his request. "EDI's daily reports are implying that… the Assassins are beginning to sway the crew from our side. They are becoming loyal to Shepard, yes, but they forget who's really in charge here… We need to shake the Assassins up a little… send in Garz. Rylia, your contribution will be Lilis Nyxanni. No doubt Garz will drag Skarn along for the ride… their leader seems to be Subject Nuovo. He is currently pursuing a romantic relationship with Kairee Antar, somebody that Lilis wants dead on the other end of her sword."

Grand-Master Rylia narrowed her eyes. "Very Well, Harper. What do you want them to do specifically?"

The Illusive Man thought for a brief moment. "Do not kill her. Grand-Master Arion?" he replied, turning to the Turian.

"Right. Coracia Antar contacted me. We've exchanged ideas, but nothing really hard-hitting. We need to take Kairee off of the mission cleanly. Coracia may have disowned her, but she doesn't want her dead yet," Arion explained.

Grand-Master Telore cleared her throat and raised her hand. "I heard from her record that she is barefaced. No clan-markings are on her face," she said. She grinned smugly before continuing. "Are you single, Grand-Master Arion?" she suggested subtly.

Arion stared at Telore for a full minute, an awkward silence filling the room. "Are you kidding me?" he finally asked in reply. Telore merely laughed. Arion began to think harder on the idea… "That might work… tell me more?"

The Illusive Man sighed in frustration. "Do I have my squad?" he questioned, pointing his cigarette at Rylia and Irzia.

Irzia nodded earnestly. "Indeed you do. What do you want us to send them to do first?"

The Illusive Man put his hands together. "I have some ideas…"


	2. REQUEST RULES

Sutori-Artifex here. I figured I needed to let you guys know that I am open for requests for my NORMANDY One-Shot collection! However I have a few rules...

**RULES FOR REQUESTING ONE-SHOTS!**  
1. No Pornographic/XXX/Whatever stories/one-shots. I do not roll that way. I'll make suggestive/mildly sexual references of course, but I draw the line and that line is thin.  
2. "Fluff" ((One-Shots focusing on a relationship)) is acceptable. I'll admit I've read plenty of Shakarian (Shepard/Garrus Vakarian) fluff and I think it is adorable. Just give me the names of the people involved and I'll be happy to write it out!  
3. Please give me details. I can't be left in the dark.  
4. Nothing too crazy please. I don't accept "WRITE TH1Z CUZ IT SOUNDS KEWL!" B.S. just anywhere. Any absolutely ridiculous/crackfic requests will be ignored, those who continuously harass me about it will be blocked.


End file.
